The present invention relates generally to air bags and more particularly to an improved apparatus and methodology for fabricating and assembling an air bag module.
The illustrated embodiment of the invention identifies a side air bag module; however, the present invention can be implemented with other types of air bag modules, such as curtain, passenger and driver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag module having fewer parts and an improved bracket with a reactive or spring-like portion.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag module 20 comprising: an inflator 200 for providing inflation gas; a bracket assembly 100 comprising an integral spring portion for resiliently biasing the inflator toward a retained position.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.